What you mean to me
by Unloved person
Summary: Se dice que las heridas que más duelen, son las que no se ven. Yaoi IkeMarth. Mención de IkeSamus muy leve . One-shot para el concurso de la comunidad "The Prince and the mercenary". Yey


Hola chicas, aquí esta mi pequeño pedacito para nuestra comunidad. Hey, espero a las demás chicas eh. Tal vez no es un fic muy bueno, traía algo de depresión encima cuando lo escribí. Si la mayoría quiere, tal vez después del concurso haga una segunda parte, no quedé conforme con el final :S.

Bueno, sin más las invito a leer y unirse a nuestra comunidad; _"The prince and the mercenary". _(Yaoi IkeMarth)

Advertencias: …. Un poco de Ooc.

Disclaimer: odio estas cosas, solo me recuerdan que: Todos los personajes que aparecen en este one-shot no me pertenecen (aún) son correspondientes a la compañía Nintendo. Eso incluye a Marth, que aunque en papeles no sea mío, en corazón pertenezca a Ike, lo restante es mío.

_¡Disfruten!_

_-._

_-._

_-._

_-._

_Puedes fingir una sonrisa, más sin embargo sabes que no aguantarás mucho más. Cada sonrisa falsa daña más a tu pobre corazón. Cada vez que piensas en el, y te das cuenta que el quiere a alguien más, que tu solo eres su compañero de habitación, una persona más._

- ¡Buenos días Ike!

- ¿Huh? Ah, buenos días Marth.- dijo el mercenario dándose la vuelta.

- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a desayunar juntos?.- preguntó el príncipe.

- Oh lo siento Marth, ya le había prometido a Samus que iría con ella…

- Ah, bueno no importa, tal vez otro día…- una sonrisa falsa surcaba sus labios, solo esta podía reprimir sus ganas de salir corriendo como un cobarde.- ¡Nos vemos!

Huyó, de la situación, de Ike, de la tristeza…

_Hay varias cicatrices en tu cuerpo, pero tu dices, que no duelen, al menos no más que el dolor que te provoca tu amado mercenario._

_¿Será verdad eso que dicen? Las heridas que no se ven, son las que duelen más._

_¿Cuánto tiempo más aguantarás? _

_Pobre príncipe, sabes que aquel mercenario del que estas enamorado quiere a alguien más. ¿Eso te hace sentir mal? Claro que si, más sin embargo tu no te das por vencido. Al final, siempre recuerdas aquella frase: __**"Lo que no te mata te hace más fuerte"**__. Príncipe, deja de sufrir por alguien que no lo merece… _

El joven príncipe caminaba por los fríos pasillos de la mansión smash, hace poco había comenzado el invierno, por lo tanto, había comenzado a caer nieve.

Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su habitación compartida, tal vez se encontraba su compañero ya dormido, Ike era de los que se acostaban temprano.

Giró la perilla, la habitación estaba a oscuras, por lo tanto le costó un poco acostumbrarse a la poca iluminación. Cuando lo logró, deseó no haber entrado. Ike y Samus estaban ahí, ambos dormidos en la cama del primero, abrazados con ternura.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y regresó al frío pasillo.

Sus ojos estaban húmedos, luchaba una feroz batalla por no llorar.

_¿De que sirve amar y dar vueltas enamorado, si mueres por el y el muere por alguien más?_

_¿De que sirve dar la vida por alguien, si sabes que ese alguien no la daría por ti?_

_La peor forma de extrañar a alguien, es tenerlo a tu lado y saber que nunca lo podrás tener. _

_¿Cómo es posible amar a alguien con tanta intensidad? Pero aún más importante; ¿Cómo es posible resistir el saber que esa persona no siente lo mismo?._

_Pobre príncipe, ¿Cuánto más resistirás?._

Tomaba con fuerza su espada, estaba exhausto, más sin embargo, el entrenamiento duro era lo único capaz de distraerle de aquel dolor de desamor.

El dolor físico reprimía el de su corazón.

- Hey, Marth ¿Entrenando?.- preguntó Ike acercándose al príncipe.

- …si un poco…- respondió fríamente.

Un incomodo silencio para el príncipe se apoderó de la situación.

Marth seguía entrenando, Ike lo miraba recostado desde un árbol cercano.

- Anoche no llegaste a dormir.- dijo el mercenario.

- …Es solo que… Samus se quedó en la habitación contigo y… no quise interrumpirlos…

- …

Una gota cayó en la frente del príncipe, tras esta le siguieron más.

- Será mejor volver a la mansión.- sugirió Ike.

- … Adelántate; ya te alcanzo.

- Está bien.- dijo levantándose de aquel enorme árbol.- No tardes.

Ike se fue, y el príncipe, dejó caer aquella fachada fría e indiferente.

La lluvia apoyaba su causa de esconder su melancólico llanto.

_Cada día mientes, fingiendo ser feliz, regalando sonrisas falsas, diciendo que todo está bien, pero ¿Cuánto más resistirás?, ¿Podrás seguir día tras día viendo como el regala todo ese amor a alguien mas?. Príncipe Lowell, deja de lastimarte._

_-_Soy un egoísta, tu eres feliz con alguien más, amas a otra persona, y yo sabiendo eso te pido que me quieras…

- ¿Marth?.- esa era la dulce voz de la princesa Peach.- Oh, al fin te encuentro, cariño te vas a resfriar.

Marth volteó a verla finalmente, internamente rogaba por que no se diese cuenta de sus lagrimas. Desgraciadamente, ella lo notó.

Se lanzó a abrazarlo.

- Princesa… se va a mojar.- por si no era muy notorio, el se encontraba completamente empapado.

- No se porque lloras, siempre has sido muy cerrado con todos, Marthy, no te haría mal confiar un poco en los demás.

- Tal vez sea verdad.- murmuró el peliazul.- Lo siento.

_Príncipe, el amor que tu tienes es tan puro, tan fuerte, que no te das cuenta que te lastimas a tu corazón, ¿O será tal vez que prefieres ignorarlo?. Marth Lowell, has estado en las más crueles guerras, has visto a tu padre morir, incluso, has matado, pero el desamor es lo que más te duele. Con solo una mirada tuya, siento tu inmenso dolor. _

_-_ ¿Marth? ¿Estás aquí?, necesito hablar contigo.- hablaba Ike entrando a la habitación que compartía con Marth.

Grande fue su sorpresa al ver que todas las cosas de Marth no se encontraban, a excepción de Falchion, lo cual indicaba, que el Lowell estaba en la habitación. El nunca salía sin su espada.

- ¿Marth?.- preguntó entrando al baño, era el único y el primer lugar al que se le había ocurrido asomarse.

Ahí lo encontró, miraba el espejo, sin motivo aparente. El no era narcisista, así que no había otro motivo para verlo.

- ¿Marth? No están tus cosas, ¿Qué demonios pasa?.

- Ike…yo…hum.- tartamudeó Marth.- ¿Qué me ibas a decir?

El rostro del mercenario de tornó de un color rojo carmín.

- …Yo pregunté primero.- murmuró.

Marth salió del baño y tomó a Falchion y la guardó en su elegante funda.

- _Marth Lowell, favor de presentarse en la sala principal, el tiempo se ha acabado, es hora.- _Se escuchó decir la voz de Master Hand, llamando la atención de ambos espadachines.

- ¿El tiempo se ha acabado? ¿Marth que demonios quiere decir eso?.- preguntó bruscamente Ike.

Marth, tomó su mano y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

- Ahora lo sabrás.-susurró.

Al llegar a la sala principal, se encontró a todos los smashers reunidos, no faltaba nadie. Incluso estaba Master Hand y Crazy hand.

El mercenario se encontraba muy confuso.

- _Marth Lowell, todo está listo para tu partida.-_ anunció Master Hand.

- ¿Partida?.- preguntó Ike en voz temblorosa.

- Altea entró en guerra.- dijo Marth, al contrario de Ike, con voz firme.- No dejaré que mi Reino gane o pierda sin mi.

- Marth…- Ike iba a continuar, pero fue interrumpido por las princesas Zelda y Peach, que se lanzaron a abrazar al príncipe.

Ambas lloraban, al igual que Nana y ¿Luigi?, todos los demás, solamente tenían miradas tristes, incluso Ganondorf, Bowser y Wario. A todos les agradaba el príncipe.

- No se por cuanto me iré, pero les prometo regresar, no moriré.- dijo el príncipe sonriendo.

_Admiro tu fuerza, a pesar de que todo va mal, tu sonríes, no importa si es falsa, tu sonríes, demostrando, que eres más fuerte que todos nosotros, demostrando que todo el dolor que llevas dentro, puede reprimirse unos míseros segundos con una sonrisa, eres admirable príncipe._

- Gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí Ike.-murmuró Marth.

- No importa.- respondió.- supongo que es un adiós.

Marth, montó el caballo y miró a Ike.

- Sinceramente, espero que no.- ahora no podía sonreír. No quería sonreír.

- … No tengo nada más que decirte…- susurró el mercenario.- solo… No mueras.

Una tristeza invadió al príncipe, había esperado algo más, pero, tal vez era exigirle mucho al mercenario.

- Adiós Ike.- Así como terminó de decirlo, salió galopando hacia el bosque.

Lo que Ike no vió, fue que el príncipe, tenía sus ojos lleno de lágrimas por el frío adiós.

Lo que Marth no vió, fue que el mercenario estaba en la misma situación, maldiciéndose mentalmente por lo brusco e indiferente.

Al fin se había marchado Marth a Altea, a combatir, a pelear por su gente.

Pero se había ido sin saber algo importante, algo que el mercenario dejo pasar, algo que habría hecho al príncipe muy feliz, pero que no hubiese detenido su camino, aunque de todas formas, algo que hubiese hecho un gran cambio.

- Marth… _Te amo.- _murmuró Ike tristemente.

_El amor, ni siquiera conocido de dos guerreros, el amor puro y enorme que se tenían, que no sabían que el otro correspondía, ¿Ese sería el final? Quien sabe. Tal vez si. Tal vez ninguno de ellos tendría su final feliz._

_Mi amado príncipe, eso hay que dejarlo en manos del destino._

_Sólo, hay que esperar, que ambos corazones se unan nuevamente, y busquen juntos su final. Tu, más que nadie merece felicidad, toda la tristeza que has pasado, será recompensada, con amor o tal vez con la muerte._

_No, sé feliz príncipe, regresa vivo, tu mercenario te espera._

_**Fin.**_

Y bien, el final.

No olviden dejar reviews, e invitar a sus amigas, mamás, primas, hijas, tías, abuelas a visitar nuestra comunidad.

(N.A= si por algún motivo el formato es cambiado, no es culpa mía, FF.N últimamente me ha fallado en eso).

Matta ne!

P.D= Quiero un Marth =D


End file.
